


Batman and Robin and Alfred (#58 Sidekick)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [194]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of roll playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Robin and Alfred (#58 Sidekick)

Don watched his son sprint past, one of Ian’s black t-shirts flapping behind him like a cape.

“Hey there, where are you going?” Don asked scooping up Jonah.

“The batcave. I’m Batman!”

“Are you?” Don looked at Ian who was in a red t-shirt that really didn’t suit him

“Robin?” Ian rolled his eyes.

“He’s my sidekick,” Jonah announced.

“Really.” Don drew out the word with a grin on his face.

Before Ian could respond Charlie came out of the kitchen with two sandwiches. He had on a vest and shinny shoes.

“Alfred?” Don asked grinning.

Charlie scowled. “Shut. Up.”


End file.
